


Vid: The Monster

by violace



Series: vids by violace [13]
Category: Black Swan (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violace/pseuds/violace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lose yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: The Monster

**Author's Note:**

> **Music:** The Monster by Eminem feat. Rihanna  
>  **Warnings:** physical triggers (flashing lights, fast cuts), blood, self-harm, mental breakdown, body horror
> 
> Info & download available [here](http://violace.dreamwidth.org/17401.html)  
> rebloggable on [Tumblr](http://violace.tumblr.com/post/111112244031/lose-yourself-a-black-swan-vid-for-spankulert)

  
**password: monster**  


[The Monster (Black Swan)](https://vimeo.com/119697153) from [vi0lace](https://vimeo.com/vi0lace) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
